The invention relates to the field of prostheses, preferably that of joint prostheses, also called prosthetic implants, for example for the hip, knee, spine or elbow, which are artificial devices intended to compensate for an organ or a limb, or to replace it.
The invention relates in particular to the field of prostheses equipped with a communication means.
Prostheses including an RFID tag connected to physical quantity sensors, for example temperature sensors, are known. Such prostheses make it possible, for example, to monitor the temperature over time.
The RFID tag is permanently installed in contact with the prosthesis, which leads to various drawbacks. Replacing faulty RFID tags can be a problem. Implanting the prosthesis without damaging the RFID tag, which is fragile, is a problem.
A purpose of the invention is to propose a prosthetic implant:                replacement of the RFID tag of which is easier than replacement of the RFID tag in a prosthetic implant according to the prior art, and/or        the RFID tag of which is not damaged during implantation of the prosthesis.        